


Mami’s Valentine’s Day

by SergeantMamiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMamiTomoe/pseuds/SergeantMamiTomoe
Summary: In this fanfic, each chapter is one of the four Mahou Shoujo shipped with Mami in a Valentine’s Day theme. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Madoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1:*Madoka*  
> Chapter 2:Sayaka  
> Chapter 3:Kyouko  
> Chapter 4:Homura

“M-Mami?” Madoka asked nervously, trying her best not to shift around. “A-A-Are you done yet?”

“Nope,” came the nonchalant reply. Mami continued to comb the younger girls hair as she continued to makeover her hair. “Whoever you’re taking is gonna love how you look.”

“Y-Yeah…” Madoka’s voice began to trail off. She couldn’t let Mami know who she was gonna ask out.

“By the way, who’s the special someone?”

“...”

“Madoka?”

“Hm?”

“Who’s the special person?”

“Well…”

“Come on, you don’t need to hide it.”

“W-Well, it’s kinda complicated, so can we not talk about it yet?”

“Hmm, very suspicious… I’ll let it slide,” Mami said with a smile before tying up the last of Madoka’s hair, stepping back to admire her handy work. “Lookin’ good.” Blushing, Madoka stood up, before being guided by Mami towards the mirror, gasping in surprise at her hair.

“It-It looks beautiful!”

“Come on, don’t fluster me now Madoka,” Mami said with a slight tint of red in her cheeks. Joining along, Madoka also blushed, nearly dumping out her entire secret like an explosion in a silent night: Completely obvious. Mami gasped and Madoka also freaked out, thinking the worst. “We still need a dress for you!” Madoka let out a sigh of relief, knowing it just the dress.

“You’re right, my uniform isn’t going to cut it,” Madoka attempted to play along. Hearing a giggle, Mami walked off towards the apartment front door and opened it, motioning the smaller girl out who quickly ran after her. “Where should we look?” she asked as the older girl closed the door and made sure it was locked.

“I know this place downtown, it has a beautiful dress I think you’ll love,” was the reply she got before being held by the hand and dragged with. Blushing madly, Madoka looked up at Mami.

“M-M-M-Mami? Isn’t this a bit too intimate, especially on Valentines Day?” she tried to reason. All she got was a wink before Mami turned back towards the shopping are. A few minutes later, they got in the town. Madoka looked through a window that they stopped by. Mami followed her gaze before smiling widely. “That dress is pretty!” Before she could continue, a thought crossed her mind and she frowned, looking down. “Too bad it’s too expensive.” Mami gave her a questioning look before grinning at her.

“Well guess what, this is the dress I was talking about.” This saying smashed into Madoka’s mind like a rock was hit by a lightning bolt.

“W-What?”

“Yep, come on, let go!” Before she could object, she was yanked into the shop, the scent of sweet perfume filled her nose. As soon as Mami knew they both made it, she walked over to the cashier before asking her for the dress. Caught in a daze, Madoka started wandering the shop, looking at nothing in particular. Before she made it more than 5 feet, she was suddenly dragged back. Mami took the dress and pressed it into Madoka. “Go into the changing room, I’ll wait out here for you.”

Slowly walking into the changing room, she quickly put the dress on. It somehow looked magical on her, as if she was meant to wear it. As she walked out, she heard a slight gasp. Looking up she saw Mami with a sparkle in her eyes. “S-So, how does it look?” She asked, wondering if it would really be impressive.

“It looks like you were meant to wear it! Come on, let’s pay for it. Clothes are on me.” As they exited the shop, Mami turned towards Madoka. “I’ve got a few things to do, I’ll see you tonight, ok?” Before she got a response, she was already out of sight. Madoka sighed before reaching into her new dresses pocket and slowly pulled her phone out. Her mind wasn’t very fast today, so she decided to ask Sayaka for help, already knowing she would possibly be made fun of, but decided to do so anyway.

Getting a text that said that she would be met at the mall’s cafe, she quickly made her way to it, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone she knew or would possibly ask her out for Valentines. Entering the cafe, she made her way around the entire place silently, drawing no attention. She sat down at the far table, waiting for Sayaka before hearing a low whistle from her side. Slowly looking over, she nearly toppled out of her seat. “S-SAYAKA!?!?”

“Yeah, surprised you didn’t see me yet,” the blue haired girl said with a grin before she took a sip from her drink. “You look sexy, makes me want to ask you out.”

“W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!?!?!?!?!?” Madoka exclaimed, looking surprised at her best friend before hearing her high pitched laugh.

“Damn! Can’t believe you fell for that!” Madoka just blushed, looking at the table. “Ok, why did you need me in all honesty?” Recovering from all the shock, she began to explain her entire plan, but mentioned that she needed help with it. “Hohohoo, you’re going for the long shot, aren’t you?” Seeing her friend nod her head, she continued, “I’m not in on this entire ‘love’ thing, not yet at least, but my only suggestion is that you go straight forward with your feelings.”

As Madoka thought this over, Sayaka got up and left the girl to ponder her words.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Well, are you ready?” Mami asked, straightening Madoka’s hair one last time.

“Y-Yeah,” She replied, trying not to blush.

“Well, time to contact that special person, don’t you think?” Mami implied, trying to get the name of who it possibly could be. “By the way, who is it exactly?”

Madoka blushed madly, not knowing what to say.

“Well? Is that person that embarrassing to mention?” Mami teased.

“W-Well, actually,” Madoka took a deep breath before quickly turning around, surprising the older girl. “M-M-Mami Tomoe, will you be my Valentines today?” Taken aback, Mami looked at her surprised before laughing.

“You must be jokin-” before she finished, she saw the seriousness in Madoka’s face before lightly blushing. “B-But for someone like you, I’m too old.” This time, Madoka laughed.

“Old? Are you implying something?” Mami getting extremely mad, turned red all over her face.

“N-N-NO! I’M NOT IMPLYING ANYTHING!!!” It’s just, you know, something that I’m uncomfortable with.” Madoka stared sadly at the older girl.

“R-Really? If that’s the case,” she started, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She quickly looked down to hide them, knowing it would be futile. “T-Then I guess I’ll try to find someone els-” she never finished, beginning to choke down her tears. Before a tear slid down and off, she felt a finger catch it before having a hand lift her chin up. She gasped in surprise, seeing that Mami was also crying. Before she could make any other reaction, she felt the other girls lips pressed against her own. Eyes widening in shock, she made a slight attempt to pull back before realizing something: This is exactly what she wanted.

Closing her eyes, the two continued to feel each other’s lips, letting their tongues slide in and out every so often. After what felt like forever, they finally let go. Disappointed at the fact that they had been separated, she opened her eyes. Looking at Mami, she wanted to say something, but couldn’t make any words. Only tears. As they fell, Mami embraced her, petting her head. As the tears died down, Mami decided to cheer up the mood. “At least I get to see the results of my work clearly.”

“Sorry to make not such a surprising appearance,” Madoka tried to say but was shushed.

“Knowing that the person that I was helping out ended up with me is more than enough.” Smiling, Madoka and Mami made their way towards a nice hill that overlooked Mitakihara, knowing that they had chosen and accepted the right person for this specific occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Madoka chapter! It's my first one, as is everyone (Kyouko not included) but I hope I did well! If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them. Thank you!


	2. Sayaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1:Madoka  
> Chapter 2:*Sayaka*  
> Chapter 3:Kyouko  
> Chapter 4:Homura

“Come on, is anyone home?” Sayaka asked impatiently to the apartment door. She looked over at the sign, seeing the name of ‘Mami Tomoe’ etched onto it. Knocking on the door for a fourth time already, she tried the intercom, before thinking better of it and decided to be a surprise. Hearing about the super nice girl that lived here from Homura Akemi, the oddball of the entire damn school, she decided to bring a Valentine's Day gift, unsure of what the other girl would think. Tapping her foot methodically, she began to wonder if this girl really was home and knew she was out in the cold. That this was just some sick joke.

Raising her hand, Sayaka was about to beat the door down before she heard a voice from behind. “Hello?” A female voice asked. Turning around, she saw a yellow haired girl with twin tornados curled at the sides. “Can I help you?” She asked. Attempting to regain her composure, Sayaka tried to form words.

“Y-Yeah, I was wondering if you don’t mind a visitor for today,” she awkwardly placed together. She didn’t want to be too obvious. Scratching the back of her head with her left hand and holding her present in her right, she looked away with a slight blush. Obviously flustered at what she could say was one of the most beautiful girls she’s seen.

“I had a few plans today, but I guess you could stay for a bit,” the girl answered before walking past and to the door. After unlocking it, she looked over her shoulder. “Aren’t you coming? I gonna prepare some tea because of the cold weather.”

“Y-YEAH...yeah, I’m coming.” After entering, Sayaka looked around at the apartment. It was well organized and not so clustered. She took her coat off and hung it on the nearby rack before trailing after the girl. She saw her in what seemed to be the kitchen, preparing tea as she said she would.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Mami Tomoe, the only resident of this apartment.” Completely shocked at this saying, Sayaka tried formatting her own response.

“H-Hi, I’m Sayaka Miki.” She completely forgot who lived in the apartment and just now made the connection.

“Nice to meet you Miki-san, please sit down over at the table in the next room. The tea will be ready soon.” Following her given orders, Sayaka walked over to the table that she was told about and sat down on the couch. Seeing a heater by the window, Sayaka placed her bag of goodies on her seat and dragged the heater over, feeling that the apartment was colder. As she sat back down, Mami walked over with a tea kettle. “It’s green tea, so I hope you like it.” Sayaka gladly took the tea offered to her before taking a sip out of it. It was the best tea she had ever tasted. “So, what brings you to my home?”

Sayaka hesitated, wondering what she should tell her. “Well, I’ve heard talk about you at my school, so I decided to visit you to see if you had anything planned for the day.” She wasn’t lying, but she wasn’t telling the entire truth either. Glancing at her bag, she wondered how she would offer it to the girl across the table.

“Well, I had a few plans, but I’m interested, what was this talk about me?” Sayaka panicked, obviously not ready for this. She tried her best to think of something before tossing it out.

“I heard that you were always alone on Valentine’s Day, and that no one ever visited you.” Mami stopped sipping her tea and stared across the table before looking at her reflection.

“They’re not entirely wrong.” Shocked at this statement, Sayaka tried to cheer her up.

“But how? You’re so beautiful!” Before she could react to her own statement, Mami looked up in surprise before smiling back at her.

“I now know why you’re here then,” she said, taking another sip of her tea. “Is that bag filled with Valentine’s Day items?” Looking over at the bag, Sayaka tried to turn this knowledge over and around.

“How did you-”

“Don’t think I don’t know what day it is. Seeing a bag like that from someone who has heard ‘rumors’ about myself and just called me beautiful… It was obvious from the start when I surprised you at my front door.” Looking away embarrassed, Sayaka tried sipping her tea, only to find it empty. Looking back at the table, she saw Mami shaking the kettle in front of her, as if teasing her with the fact that she had to be served in order to get a drink. Reluctantly, she put her cup out and watched it fill back up before bringing it back to her lips.

There was a long term silence before something bothered Sayaka. “Hold up, is it just me? Or did it just get colder?” Mami looked up and breathed her air out, only to see it as vapor. She looked out the window, but before she could react, the lights went out.

“There’s a blizzard out there and it just smashed our power lines,” Mami explained before taking the cord of the heater and bringing it down a hallway. “Follow me, the apartment is going to freeze at this rate.” Trailing behind, Sayaka began to shiver. Surprised that Mami was strongly unaffected. As the air grew colder, Sayaka saw Mami open a door and walk inside. Following the girl, she began wondering where they were going before her eyes widened. They were in the bedroom. ‘Is she going to fuck me!?’ she thought before slapping herself for thinking like an idiot. “The outlets in the bedrooms of this apartment are attached to the backup power, so we will have a heat source until the reserves run out or the blizzard passes.”

Wondering how long it could be before she could leave again, she noticed that she had brought her Valentine’s day bag with her. “What’s gonna happen to me?” Sayaka asked, thinking she would be thrown out the front door.

“My guests would usually leave before the storm, but under the circumstances, I’m not letting you leave unless your family worries about your safety that much.” After the heater plugged in and on at full power, Mami crawled into the bed. Sayaka hesitated, wondering what she could do. Before she came up with a solution, she heard Mami’s voice. “I don’t mind, come on in.” Slowly, Sayaka entered the bed, feeling all of her remaining heat go to her cheeks in a surprising attempt to blush. As she crawled in, she saw that there were far more blankets then she could comprehend and soon, she was lost in the endless pile. She was about to give up and get in a comfortable position before she felt a hand pull her through the pile.

Emerging from an unknown exit, she saw Mami enraptured with blankets next to the heater. She motioned Sayaka over before lifting a side of the blanket. “R-Really?” Sayaka asked shyly.

“Come on, we’ll warm up faster this way.” After an awkward pause, Sayaka crawled over and Mami pulled her close. Feeling her warm body, Sayaka’s mind began to slip away. It felt like sitting next to someone in front of a fireplace. “I-I know this might be too soon, but I got a confession to make.”

“Hmm?” Mami asked.

“W-Well, I-I’ve been wondering, do you have a relationship with anyone else?”

“No.”

Sayaka took a deep breath before reaching behind her, feeling her bag which she was still holding on to. “If that’s the case, w-w-will you be my…” She trailed off. Her mind was confused with itself. Was she really doing this? Before she could make a decision, she felt a hand on her chin and her vision was lifted up to see Mami, who was smiling back at her. Then an unexpected thing happened.

Mami pressed her lips up against her own.

Sayaka’s eyes widened before they fluttered and eventually closed. As they pulled away, her mind could only think about the taste of cheesecake for some reason. Then her mind began to drift to sleep, but before that, she heard Mami speak. “I know that we just met, but I will be your Valentine.” With that thought in mind, they both fell asleep, curled up in front of the heater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka is obviously not my specialty, but I hope you still enjoyed what I did. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them. Thank you!


	3. Kyouko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1:Madoka  
> Chapter 2:Sayaka  
> Chapter 3:*Kyouko*  
> Chapter 4:Homura

“Hey Kyouko, aren’t you excited? Tomorrow's the prom!” Madoka practically screeched over the phone. Rubbing her eyes, Kyouko sat up from her bed. The school called a late start due to all the snow that had fallen, giving her more time to think over how lonely she would be this Valentine's day. Just the thought put her in a slight depression. “Soooo~, who are you asking to go out with?” The pink haired girl continued to tease slowly. In reality, Kyouko hadn’t told her she wasn’t planning to go on the prom since she was alone, but if it got the younger girl to shut up, she would. “Come on, staying silent is makes me think it really is someone special. So spit it out!”

“What, are you thinking of going with someone?” Growled the now annoyed redhead. If they had been in the same room, Kyouko would have saw Madoka recoil at how she bit back. Now she could only imagine what she looked like.

“H-Hey, come on now, I was just playing,” Madoka tried to calm Kyouko down. They’ve only had one argument that left the two seperated for 4 months straight. She didn’t want another fallout between the two. Hanging up, Kyouko tumbled out of bed, tired from the talk, before standing with all her blankets wrapped around her. It was 7:00 in the morning and school started at 12:00, giving her 3 whole hours to eat whatever was left in her fridge. Walking out of her bedroom, she wandered through her small apartment building, wondering what she should do with her life.

After an hour of absolutely nothing, she decided to out for a walk since there was nothing left to do except explore the cold city until school started. Bringing a few boxes of pocky, a coat, and her school bag, she exited out through the front door before heading to the bottom level where she was greeted by a strong burst of cold air. Resisting against the gust, she walked on the ice covered sidewalk, seeing that the weather was so bad that there weren’t any cars on the street. A few minutes later, she walked into cafe before slouching in one of the corners, exhausted from the work she did to get there in the first place.Pulling out a pocky box, she stuck a frozen stick in her mouth and let it warm up before laying her head back. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

“Hello?” She heard a voice say and a light tap on the shoulder. “Hellooo?” the same voice call. Cracking her eyes open, Kyouko woke up to a girl who had yellow eyes and hair that was also twirled up into a tornado fashion. She also wore a coat that was covered in snow. “Hi, you awake now?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Kyouko responded, yawning while stretching her arms upward. Sitting down, the other girl unzipped her jacket before hanging it on the chair on the opposite side of the table. Kyouko nearly fell out of her chair when she saw the other girl’s chest size.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” She asked.

“N-Not at all,” Kyouko looked away, trying not to stare. The other girl frowned, obviously confused, but she decided to let it slide. “I-I’m Kyouko, Kyouko Sakura,” Kyouko reached her hand out, trying to avoid any uncomfortable thoughts.

“Mami Tomoe, nice to meet you Sakura-san,” Mami replied, taking her hand and shaking it. “The weather sure has been acting up, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I’ve never actually seen the city like this before. It usual has nice weather.”

“Yeah, but today seems to think differently.”

“So, you live here?”

“Yeah, for a few years now. Certain… ‘Conditions’, forced me under the matter.” Mami shifted uneasily, as if trying not to remember what had happened.

“Same, I used to live in Kazamino. It’s a story I don’t really talk about…” Kyouko’s own depressing mood crawled over, leaving the table the two had been sitting at devoid of any emotion. Suddenly, an idea popped up in Kyouko’s head. ‘It might be stupid,’ she thought, ‘real stupid, but at least I’ve gotta try.’ Taking up as much courage as she could, she looked up. “H-Hey, you want a drink?” Mami looked up, slightly surprised at the offer. But her mood quickly changed back into her smiling face again.

“I could go for some green tea right now,” she said. “Should I pay for myself?”

“N-No, I got this.” ‘You really are pushing yourself too far,’ Kyouko thought, going up to the counter and getting their drinks. When they came, Mami thanked her for the drink before concentrating all her thoughts on it, or at least it seemed. She made no other action that signified that she was concentrating on anything else. “Sooooo... what now?” Snapping out of her thoughts, Mami finally looked up before seeing the clock.

“Oh, I’ve got to go,” she said, standing up. She picked up her tea cup before drinking the entire thing. After 3 seconds straight, she set it down and got her coat on. “This was a delightful meeting, I hope we can meet again.” Kyouko was about to offer a suggestion of giving Mami her phone number, but all her thoughts were burnt to hell as soon as she received a light kiss on the cheek. Stepping out the door, Mami turned her head around her shoulder before winking back at Kyouko before finally leaving. Sitting there, stunned by the latest thing that had happened to her, her face automatically turned red, her embarrassment overflowing. If there was one thing she didn’t expect, it was THAT.

Standing up and walking out the door, she made her slow way to school where the snow was cleared off the main road. There were small groups of people here and there, but other than that, the place was empty. “KYOUKO!!!” she heard a familiar voice say. Looking sideways, she saw Madoka running up to her, the pink haired girls face filled with worry. “I’m sorry about earlier, can you please forgive me?”

“No,” Kyouko responded slowly with a serious face. Madoka jumped back in horror, making Kyouko laugh. She smiled before rubbing the smaller girl’s head. “Of course I forgive you.”

“You’re so cruel Kyouko,” Madoka said, leaning against her friend. They were good friends that had stayed in contact for the past 2 years, but they were just friends and didn’t harbor a real attraction to the other. Then with a smug face, Madoka looked up. “So, you got any plans for a certain someone tomorrow?” Looking away, Kyouko tried to hide her blush at the possibilities due to her talk with Mami. Curious, Madoka tried looking her in the eyes. “Ooooooooooh, somebody catch your eye?” Walking faster now, Kyouko tried getting to school to escape Madoka’s prying.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late for our first class,” she tried, avoiding all eye contact.

“Don’t think you’ve escaped! I’m gonna bother you at lunch as well!” Madoka yelled from behind, her fading voice indicating that she was no longer walking. Sure enough, Kyouko knew that Madoka would come after her in one way or another. ‘God help me,’ she thought to herself.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Kyouko, you there? Today’s the day!” Madoka clearly screeched over the phone. “There truly is no hiding now, you’re gonna have to show up someday!”

“Fine, I’ll be there, but don’t get your hopes up on me.” Hanging up, Kyouko went into her closet and tried sifting around, seeing if she had something nice to wear. After a while, she figured that Madoka would start teasing her to no end if she showed up nice looking, so she went with her casual outfit. Taking the last pocky box from her snow jacket, she dashed out the front door, trying her best to stay out of the cold snow and into the school’s gym. After busting through one of the doors, she finally took a rest, leaning on one of the various pillars that she could use as cover from any unwanted eyes.

“HI!” Madoka yelled directly next to Kyouko’s ear, flinching, she nearly hit the young girl across the face.

“DAMNIT, don’t scare me like that!” Slightly flustered, Kyouko resumed her original position, trying her best to ignore the small giggles that now emanated from the side. Madoka had dressed up in a pink dress that perfectly fit her and her personality. “Who are you going out with, anyway?”

“I was planning on taking you out myself if you don’t actually have someone already,” she replied nonchalantly. “But if it comes down to it, I have my backup plans.”

“And your backup plans consist of?” Kyouko poked, trying to see if she would get any answers.

“NOPE! Can’t tell you that. The only way you could figure out is if you tell me who your going out with, or you pay me $200.” Rolling her eyes, Kyouko looked at Madoka.

“It’s not like someone’s going to come around the corn-”

“Well, if it isn’t convenient to see you here,” a girl said from behind her. Closing her eyes, Kyouko turned around before opening them again. “Hello again, Sakura-san.”

“P-Please, j-just call me Kyouko.” Looking down again like a nervous school girl, (WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT SHE IS RIGHT NOW) Kyouko blushed, looking down at her feet.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand who might this be?” Madoka asked with a grin on her face.

“I’m Mami, Mami Tomoe,” she said reaching her hand out. Madoka looked surprised, hearing how she introduced herself.

“Funny, the way you introduce yourself is exactly the way nervousness girl over there introduces herself.” Madoka said taking Mami’s hand and shaking it.

“I’M RIGHT HERE!”

Smiling, Mami nodded her head. “Yes, that is how she introduced herself.” Eyes widening, Madoka was truly surprised.

“You two have met before?” Then suddenly an idea formed in Madoka’s head as she began to grin slyly. “Have you been hitting on people lately Kyouko?”

“WHAT!? NO!?” The redhead yelled back, hoping Mami wouldn’t get any wrong ideas.

“Is that what she does in her spare time?” Mami asked.

“Yes,” Madoka reply.

“NO!” Kyouko retorted.

Giggling, Mami took a step towards Kyouko who shifted her foot backward slightly. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped. Come on, the dance room is this way.” After saying this, Mami walked away, leaving the two friends by themselves.

“She matches you quite well, I can’t wait to hear about the rumors of you two fuc-MMH!”

“Madoka, just about now, I don’t want to hear you talking about fucking another person, alright? We have no relation whatsoever, we just met at a cafe downtown just yesterday, you hear me? YESTERDAY!” Kyouko’s whisper slowly turned into a full out shout. Some people that were walking by gave the duo a weird look but never really questioned what was going on. Madoka nodded her head in affirmative, despite having her mouth covered. Slowly lifting her hand away, Kyouko began trailing after Mami who had continued walking down the hallway towards the dance floor. She hadn’t taken any notice of her walking by herself or the stares of other people that she obviously attracted by her looks. Most of which would’ve approached her if not from the angry looks of their own girls.

A few seconds later, they finally met up with Mami who looked over her shoulder at the other two. “So, how did you two meet?” She asked.

“I could be asking the same for you two,” Madoka replied, gesturing at Kyouko as well.

“It wasn’t anything too special,” Mami said after a short while. After that, Kyouko started drinking in the details of Mami’s looks, finally noticing what she was wearing. She was wearing some sort of outfit that you would find back in the 1830’s, just modified to present time. She even had the hat with the feather and a flower that had a kind of jewel in its center, as if the entire thing gave off some sort of ‘magical’ aura.

“Say, where’d you get the suit?” Kyouko asked, still inspecting it.

“It was handmade by myself, after a few weeks of rechecking and adjustments, I finally came up with this.” Mami looked at herself, admiring her own work for a few seconds before continuing to walk.

“Wow, I couldn’t have made this dress without the help of my parents,” Madoka commented, picking at a few pieces of her own suit. Mami’s steps faltered for a split second, but recovered as soon it happened. Luckily, Kyouko just needed that split second to notice it and kept a mental note just to bring it up again later on. Reaching the crowded dance floor, the three tried skirting around the cluster, but were later dragged in due to unexpected movements. Almost losing herself, Kyouko began to stumble, not being able to find anyone she recognized until a warm hand gripped her own and pulled her through. Resisting the urge to fight back, she went along with this person before the two cleared out and were in a semi-open place.

“Geez, I thought I lost you,” Mami said after pulling Kyouko close.

“And why might you have been so worried about me?” Kyouko asked, lightly blushing at their close proximity.

“I-” before she could finish, Mami noticed the sudden intimacy they had brought between each other. Flustered, Mami let go. “Hehehe, y-yeah, i-it’s nothing,” she said shyly before walking through the thinner crowd. Following, Kyouko reluctantly thought about how comfortable Mami’s chest was. The two stood next to each other, awkward silence between them, as they watched other couples go by, wondering what they could’ve been doing. Before long, a song began to play and Mami’s entire mood went from solemn to sweet and soft. Reaching over, she grabbed Kyouko’s hand who raised an eyebrow at her. “Come on,” she began, “Let’s dance.” Before she could object, Kyouko was dragged by Mami into the dance floor.

‘She’s lost all of her senses, hasn’t she?’ Kyouko thought to herself, blushing as two held each other’s hands and began to dance. “S-So… why exactly did we start doing this?” She asked, attempting to avoid eye contact and blushing madly.

“I...I have to talk to you,” Mami whispered into Kyouko’s ear, sending a shiver down the redhead’s spinal cortex. Before Kyouko could’ve asked anything, Mami let go and wandered through the crowd towards an exit. Reluctantly and with obvious hesitation, Kyouko followed, wondering what could be so important that the two needed to be alone in the snow. Was it a confession of love? Or was it more heart breaking as Mami already loved someone else? Whatever it was, it sent a jolt of panic through Kyouko as she tried to keep her thoughts calm.

Following out into the snow, Kyouko and Mami began climbing up one of the once grassy hills which felt a lot more steeper due to the snow. After Kyouko tripped once, Mami looked back, reaching out a hand to help the girl further up. “So, what did you need?” Kyouko tried asking, only to get silence for an answer. Nearing the top, Kyouko tried again, only to get the same dark silence as she had last time which began to annoy her. “Come on, I’m starting to think that you’re staying silent just to piss me off.” Still no answer. When they reached the top, Kyouko had finally had enough of it and stopped dead in her tracks. “Mami, I swear that if you don’t respond, I’ll-”

With a sudden jolt, Mami turned around with blinding speed. “YOU’LL WHAT? HIT ME? LEAVE ME TO BE ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?” Kyouko recoiled in surprise by the sudden outburst and even more surprised to see tears streaming down Mami’s face. “I’VE BEEN ALONE FOR NEARLY HALF OF MY LIFE! MY PARENTS DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND I WOULD HAVE TO IF NOT FOR SHEER LUCK AND THE CURSE OF SUFFERING OVER THE FACT THAT I SHOULD HAVE JOINED THEM! BUT NO, I SURVIVED! I-I SUR-SURVIV-” Before Mami could continue her rant, her entire body was racked by pained sobs, shaking to the ground from the amount of energy she had just used. “I-It would’ve been far better if I also died that day…”

“No, if you had died, I wouldn’t be here,” Kyouko said, trying to comfort the blonde girl in front of her. “And if you say that you deserved to die with your family along with them, then that just means that I do to.” Her sobs increasing, Mami lurched forward, embracing Kyouko who had started to feel tears of her own begin to slide down. The two stayed together in the same position for what felt like hours before Mami at last raised her head back up with a smile on her face but still with tears leaking out. Wiping them, she looked at Kyouko with what seemed to be a different set of eyes: Eyes that held more emotion than she could ever had imagined possible

“You’re the first person that I ever told that to, did you know that?” She asked.

“Same, I never told anyone that my family had died as well.” Listening to her story, Mami never showed any sign of surprise or horror as Kyouko retold how her family was a religious one that ended in a giant heap of fire and blood. After finishing, the two sat in comfortable silence with each other, enjoying the other’s company. “Well what now?” Looking over, she saw Mami staring at her with the same emotion filled eyes, as if they bored down into her very soul. Without another word, Mami leaned forward, grabbed Kyouko by the back of her head, and kissed her on the lips. Letting it happen, Kyouko also joined in, making the moment as enjoyable as they could. When they finally let go, Kyouko understood what had possessed Mami’s original deemener: True love. Leaning against each other, they both began to wonder what they could now do, knowing that they were no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Kyouko's chapter! She's the one I have the most experience with, so this chapter is also the most sophisticated. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments, you know where to leave them. Thank you!


	4. Homura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1:Madoka  
> Chapter 2:Sayaka  
> Chapter 3:Kyouko  
> Chapter 4:*Homura*

“Homura, it shouldn’t be that hard,” Kyouko said, leaning sideways across Homura’s couch. The two had been discussing what they wanted to do over Valentine’s Day: Kyouko wanted to stay home to prevent herself from being hit on, but Homura’s plans differed. “Asking Mami out wouldn’t be so hard if you demeanor changed from its normal cool look to a look as if you had just been turned to prehistoric jello.”

“You’re not helping right now Kyouko,” Homura said, taking a bite out of a piece of bread she was eating. “I need actual help, not just comments on how bad I look around her.”

“Well here’s the deal, it really depends on how you want to approach her. If you tell me how you would like to, I could tell you what to do.” Interested, Homura finally looked up from her homework that she couldn’t finish because of how unconcentrated she was over the next day.

“Really? And how might you know this information?”

“Don’t worry, we have an equatance,” Kyouko responded with a lazy wink. “Well, what say you?” Thinking over her shocked brain cells of learning that Kyouko knew more about Mami than probably anyone else in the school, she wanted to go for a slow approach, but not so to the point where Mami lost interest. Rephrasing this to Kyouko, the redhead thought about it herself. “I think I got the thing you’re looking for, hold on, give me some time to replay the scenario.” Chewing on a pocky stick, Kyouko leaned more backwards, staring at the ceiling before an invisible light bulb appeared over her head. “Yeah, I know just the attention grabber. You go and find a nice dress to approach her with and I’ll set up the other preparations. And whatever I do, say YOU planned it out, alright?”

“And are you gonna let me in on this ‘plan’ of yours?” Homura tried to probe, already knowing the answer.

“No,” was the obvious response along with a casual smile. Kyouko jumped to her feet before taking a piece of paper and scribbling on it until she was finished and handed it to Homura. ”Head down there with Mami at 7:55 PM, I’ll have everything ready and going at 8:00 PM. And remember not to have a mood change, it’ll just spoil your cover faster than a marshmallow over a fire. And another thing, if you get the chance, invite her to dinner.” With that, the redhead sped out the front door, leaving Homura to dig through her closet, wondering what to wear for the next day. Night time had fallen outside when she found a black dress that she knew might contrast with Mami’s yellow in a good way.

After getting everything set up, she got her mental capacity ready and prayed nothing would go wrong before crawling into her bed.

_________________________________________________________________________

Through the large cacophony, Homura tried making her way towards the staircase that would help her find the girl she was looking for. After a small while, she made it and began scanning the crowd, not seeing her before slightly gasping as she saw what was arguably the most beautiful women that she had ever seen. Watching Mami walk across the large room was like watching god descend from his throne: majestic without a second thought or even an attempt at it, it just simply was like that. Edging through, she managed to reach Mami without as much trouble as she expected, but that just meant more torment and suffering for her mind. Before she could even catch the older girls attention, she turned around seeing Homura reach out to her. “Homura?” Looking both ways like she was on a street, Mami pulled Homura through the crowd and into a cleared area. “What brings you here?”

The two had been normal friends before middle school and had stuck to each other for some time. Now, Homura’s emotions had eaten away her senses and had driven her in a direction she felt she wasn’t ready for yet. “W-Well… I… I was looking for you,” Homura said, embarrassed at how her words came out. It was even worse since her stammering also went along with the day.

“Really?” Mami asked, not paying attention of any of the things that could’ve added up. Nodding shyly, Homura looked away, avoiding all eye contact. “Wow, you’re looking nice today, who are you dressing up for? Or are you just wearing it for the occasion?” Blushing, Homura didn’t answer. “Well, I won’t bother you about it if you feel uncomfortable,” the blonde girl stated. Little did Homura know, Mami had mentally attached the puzzle together and knew what her intentions.

“C-Can you follow me? I want to show you something,” Homura asked walking away rather quickly, not bothering to get an answer. Giggling to herself, Mami began to follow her. Seeing that her mood was not it’s normal cool demeanor made it obvious to her intentions. After a few minutes of walking, the two wandered in front of the spicy ramen shop. Looking at the time, Homura decided they could eat before the designated time that Kyouko would be ready. “Are you hungry?” Homura asked, looking at Mami who had been looking at the restaurant.

“I could get something to eat,” Mami said, looking back at Homura who nodded an affirmative before walking through the doors. The two ate in silence, one who was eating normally as if nothing special was going on while the other was a nervous wreck for whoever looked over. “So, what have you been doing lately?” Mami asked, trying to start up a conversation.

“Well, I’ve had a few plans set up for next week. Would you like to join me?” Homura tried getting Mami to spend more time with herself.

“I’m afraid not. I myself have a few plans ready.” Mami watched in amusement as Homura nearly instantaneously went sad. “I’m just kidding! Of course I would love to join you, my only question is why me? You hang out with Kyouko, she’s nice to have around.” Embarrassed in three different ways, Homura refused to answer. After a few more minutes, the two finally finished there food. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for myself.”

“No, foods on me,” Homura said, already standing up and heading to the counter. She quickly paid for the food before walking out the door, Mami trailing behind.

“How generous of you Akemi-san, but that wasn’t necessary.”

“Don’t worry, this date was my idea. I should be the one to pay for it.” Raising an eyebrow, Mami quickened her pace and stood in front of Homura, blocking her path.

“A date, you say?” She asked, smiling now. The two stared at each other for a minute before Homura’s face became flustered.

“C-COME ON,” Homura yelled, walking around Mami who still hadn’t moved from her place.Turning around, she began to follow.

“If it really is a date, you can tell me. I would be fine with it,” Mami tried to get Homura to speak who refused to answer or lower her pace. “After all, due to the occasion, it would be fine. I’d be fine with it… Come on answer me!” Quickening her pace, Homura began to walk away from Mami. She didn’t want any of this to happen, but since she was discovered, her plan was ruined. Taking a sharp turn, Homura began running, hearing a faint ‘Wait!’ from Mami. After a few minutes of running, Homura came to a dead stop in a alleyway. Crying, she crumbled to the ground.

Feeling as if her life was bad enough, she thought of how much she would’ve disappointed Kyouko, who was probably almost ready to do what she wanted to do. Before she could pick herself up, she did her best to clear off her dress. As she stood up, she said to herself, “How will I be able to approach her now?” She was about to turn around until she heard a voice from behind.

“Homura?” The voice sent a shiver down her spine as she turned around to see Mami standing at the alley’s entrance. The two stood in place, staying silent as they waited for the other to do something. “Are you alright?” Mami asked after what felt like years of silence.

“I’m okay,” Homura responded before turning around. “Just leave me.”

“No,” Mami said, reaching over and grabbing Homura on the shoulder. “I am not leaving you.”

“Why do you keep trying?”

“What?”

“YOU NEVER GIVE UP ON ME, DO YOU? EVEN IF IT INCLUDES BOTHERING ME TO NO END! HAVE YOU EVER EVEN WONDERED ABOUT WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO OUR RELATIONSHIP EVERYTIME YOU GO ON AND BOTHER THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF ME?” Mami recoiled as if she was just shot through the chest. Not once had Homura had an outburst like this and not once had Homura stabbed at Mami’s mental emotions. Trying again, Homura began walking away, but this time Mami grabbed her around the stomach and pulled her back with an unexpected amount of strength. “LET GO OF ME!”

“Do you know why I keep trying? Have you ever thought what true love was?” This stopped Homura’s outrage since it was a universal question, but she never really thought about it. “When it comes to true love, you’ll never stop going after it until you either get it or you die trying.”

“How do you know? You don’t love anyone and nobody loves you.” This got Mami to look at her surprised before her face went sad, obviously hurt as Homura had wanted.

“Really?” Mami asked, softly tightening her grip around Homura. ”Because there is someone Iove.” Suddenly, a strong realization hit Homura.

“Mami, I-”

“Shhhh, come on now. You still wanted to show me something, right?” Before Homura could answer her question, she once again burst into tears, this time against Mami’s chest. They stayed like this for a few more minutes. After she stopped, Homura wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Y-Yeah, you’re right.” The two began walking out until a phone ring was heard from Homura’s phone. Wondering who it was, she checked to see a text message from Kyouko. ‘Come on, stop snuggling with the girl and get over here! I don’t see you so I won’t start.’ Smiling, Homura put her phone back into her pocket.

“Who was it?” Mami asked, wondering what had just transpired.

“Kyouko has grown impatient, come on!” Taking Mami’s hand, (Something she’s always wanted to do) the two began running, Homura occasionally checking the piece of paper that Kyouko had given her earlier. Before long, the two ended up under a bridge. Looking around for any signs of the redhead, Homura continued to walk forward before she got another text message. ‘Sit down and relax. And as always, enjoy the show ;)’ “Mami, over here.”

“Hmm?”

“Sit down.” The two sat on a dry piece of grass, wondering what was going on. Before long, I loud whistle was heard and sparks started flying through the sky before exploding into a colorful light. “Fireworks,” Homura mouthed to herself, already thanking Kyouko mentally.

“Homura, it’s… It’s beautiful.” Mami said, grabbing onto Homura’s arm. The two continued to sit in silence, watching as the colored explosions continued throughout the sky. “Homura,” Mami said, taking a hold of the black haired girl’s chin. She urged it towards her before kissing her straight on the lips. The two enjoyed the taste of the other’s mouth, listening to the distant explosions. After what felt like decades, the two reluctantly separated. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Homura chapter! I'm betting right now that most of you have gone through the entire fic rather than skipping up to this point, but I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you did since I gave you the option to. If you didn't then I congratulate you on making it this far. If you have any suggestions, questions, comments, blah blah blah and the like, you probably have no idea where to leave them at this point so good luck. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed my Valentines Day fanfic!


End file.
